star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who was instrumental in defeating the Galactic Empire and the Sith during the Galactic Civil War. He was the son of the redeemed Jedi KnightAnakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, the grandson of Shmi Skywalker Lars, the grandson of both Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie, the step-nephew of Owen and Beru Lars, the twin brother of Leia Organa and the uncle of Ben Solo. Luke and his sister were bornin 19 BBY on the asteroid Polis Massa, unbeknownst to their father; the recently christened Sith Lord Darth Vader. After his mother died during labor, Luke was separated from his sister and taken by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Tatooine to be raised by the Lars family, out of sight of the Galactic Empire. Luke grew up unaware of his origins, but his life changed forever with his uncle's purchase of two droids—R2-D2 and C-3PO—carrying plans to the Imperial Death Star superweapon. After his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial troops searching for the plans, Skywalker embarked on a journey to deliver the plans to the Rebel Alliance, receiving training in the ways of the Force from Kenobi, and meeting Han Solo and (unbeknownst to him) his sister, Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Rebellion. Though Kenobi was killed by Vader, Skywalker participated in the Battle of Yavin alongside the Rebels with guidance from Kenobi's spirit, and managed to destroy the Death Star. As a member of the Rebel Alliance, Skywalker and the Rebels evaded Imperial forces led by Vader, who hunted Skywalker relentlessly over the next three years. As the Rebels were forced to abandon their baseduring a battle on the snow planet Hoth, Skywalker flew to the swamp planet of Dagobah at the posthumous advice of his late mentor, Kenobi, where he received Jedi training from the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. However, Skywalker was lured into a trap by Vader at Cloud Cityon Bespin, where he engaged the Sith Lord in a lightsaber duel, discovering Vader's identity as his father and losing his hand in the process. One year later, after freeing Han Solo from the clutches of crime lord Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, Skywalker fought in the Battle of Endorbefore surrendering himself to Vader, realizing he had to confront his father and the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, who was also the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Though Sidious attempted to convert Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, Skywalker declared himself a Jedi and successfully appealed to the good in Vader, who redeemed himself as Anakin Skywalker by destroying Sidious at the cost of his own life. Thanks to Skywalker, the battle ended in a Rebel victory, and he joined his celebrating allies on Endor. After the fall of the Empire, Luke founded a new Jedi temple in an attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. However, he was betrayed by his apprentice and nephew Ben Solo, the man who would become Kylo Ren, who killed the rest of Luke's Padawans and joined the dark sideunder the mysterious Snoke. Blaming himself, Luke disappeared and withdrew from the galaxy, going on a quest to find the first Jedi Temple. Years later, Luke was found by the Force-sensitive scavengerRey, who followed a map to him left in fragments with R2-D2 and Lor San Tekka. Powers & Abilities Equipment * Lightsaber - 'Though he received little training, Luke Skywalker became a skilled Jedi in combat. Luke's initial training with the weapon of the Jedi was a brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi and a training remote on the way to Alderaan, when he learned the initial position and the four defensive postures. Though his level proved inadequate during his first, but brief duel against Darth Vader on Cymoon 1,23 his combat skills had improved for their duel on Bespin, and culminated with him besting the Dark Lord in combat during the Battle of Endor. Skywalker had some skills in Form V, able to intercept blaster fire. During his mission to Rodia, he tried his hand at Jar'Kai for the first time with his and Huulik's lightsaber. Although he killed a ghest, he admitted that it hadn't been a matter of skill, but of "panicked reflexes and really good weapons."He received further training from the "Gamemaster", a servant of Grakkus the Hutt, who had learned the art of lightsaber combat. Forced to fight him and the Hutt's MagnaGuards, Skywalker improved his cursory abilities. After a brief time of training with Yoda, Luke revealed, on Bespin, that he was an extraordinarily gifted duelist. Skywalker engaged Vader in a fierce duel but was defeated, with the Dark Lord proving his superiority. Later, Skywalker showed his abilities in battle during the battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon, where a skirmish ensued in which the Jedi killed many guards aboard the execution skiff and Jabba's sail barge. Later, on board the second Death Star, Luke showed his improved abilities and was finally able to duel Vader on an even footing, overpowering and defeating the Dark Lord. * 'Second Lightsaber '- Luke Skywalker wielded at least two lightsabers during the Galactic Civil War. The first was his father's former weapon, that was retrieved and given to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wielded this weapon for three years before losing it, and the hand holding it, in a duel against Darth Vader on the cloud city on Bespin. After losing his father's lightsaber, Skywalker built himself a new weapon, with a green blade, that he used to rescue his friends from Jabba the Hutt and during his final duel with Darth Vader. Powers * [[Force|'Force]] - Like his father, Skywalker possessed an immensely strong connection to the Force. Indeed, Darth Sidiousbelieved that Skywalker was strong enough in the Force to destroy the Sith. However, most of what he learned was self-taught due to Kenobi's few days of mentorship before his demise, and later Yoda's, one year of mentorship before he died of old age, and Kenobi's sporadic guidance from beyond the Netherworld of the Force. After learning the basics of the Force, he quickly learned how to sense through it, and took the habit of opening himself to the Force in hopes of learning more than Kenobi had told him, and becoming aware of his surroundings In time, he would also learn to sense the presence of his father. He was capable of seeing and hearing those who had become one with the Force. By using the Force during the Battle of Yavin, he managed to destroy the Death Star with a shot that many thought was impossible. Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Grandmother * Anakin Skywalker ✝ - Father * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Mother * Owen Lars ✝ - Step-Uncle and Guardian * Beru Whitesun Lars ✝ - Step-Aunt and Guardian * Leia Organa - Sister * Han Solo ✝ - Brother-in-Law * Kylo Ren - Nephew and Former Apprentice Allies * Rebel Alliance ** Han Solo's Strike Team *** Leia Organa - Ally *** Han Solo ✝ - Ally *** Chewbacca - Ally *** C-3PO *** R2-D2 - Partner ** Red Squadron *** Biggs Darklighter ✝ - Friend *** Wedge Antilles *** Garven Dreis ✝ *** John D. Branon ✝ *** Jek Porkins ✝ *** Bren Quersey ✝ *** Nozzo Naytaan ✝ *** Theron Nett ✝ ** Nakari Kelen ✝ ** Carlist Rieekan ** Bren Derlin ** Dervis ** Micha Evon ✝ ** Trey Callum ** Lando Calrissian ** Nien Nunb * Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ - Friend and Former Master * Yoda ✝ - Friend and Former Master * Ewoks ** Wicket W. Warrick * Luke Skywalker's Jedi - Former Apprentices * Rey - Apprentice Enemies * Galactic Empire ** Darth Sidious ✝ - Enemy and Attempted Killer ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Desert Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Enemy ** Bib Fortuna ✝ ** Boba Fett - Enemy * Snoke - Enemy ** Knights of Ren * Dr. Evazan * Ponda Baba Gallery Movies B71e4da993301768faf5d82c631de55f--jedi-cosplay-jedi-costume.jpg|Luke Skywalker in A New Hope 3553ef0e5ad5bf0e416e466c8e11e0f7.jpg|Luke Skywalker in Empire Strikes Back Luke_Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi Forceawakens-hamill-ending.jpg|Luke Skywalker in The Force Awakens Luke_Skywalker_The_Last_Jedi_VanityFair 2.jpg|Luke Skywalker in The Last Jedi Merchandise 902436-luke-skywalker-05.jpg Luke-skywalker-hot-toy4.jpg|Luke Skywalker as a Hot Toy Luke-Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker in Lego Video Games E71eb5eb336afb4418cd1dc0af901108.jpg|Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Battlefront '' Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Masters Category:Force Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:The Last Jedi Characters